Date
by Yukinachan72
Summary: How will Oz and Gilbert's first date go?
1. Chapter 1

"So, Gil?"  
Nightray's head popped up from the book he was reading and paused his eyes on Oz, who had a large grin plastered on his red lips. Too large! What did this mean…? What was Oz going to do….?  
"O-Oz? What's wrong?"

"Well…" The blonde started and twisted the front of his boot on the floor staring at it nervously before bringing his head back up and his vision locked straight on his dear friend's golden eyes. "Since Gil knows that 'm in love with Alice, I think Gil should tell me who he likes…"

"W-What?" Gilbert failed at forcing his gulp to not be so loud and his thick crimson blush only made Oz's giggles squeak more. Then, before he realized it , the feeling of Vessailus' weight on the sofa knocked his mind out of his own world.

"You heard me, Gil. Do you like Ada?"

"I- I…"  
"Just tell me!"  
"N-No, It's not A-Ada!"

Oz's head plopped down to his feet watching them swing as he drowned in thought.  
If it wasn't Ada…who could it be?

"Gil…you're lying…!"  
Nightray's eyes widen in utter shock. "I-I am not! Just stop with these games Oz, I have to go cook dinner." He stood up on his feet, headed towards the kitchen and cursed at his stupid blush.

"Oh, no you're not leaving!" Those were the words of Oz's voice,that hypnotized him to stop on his tracks and bit his tongue when he felt a small hand gripping his wrist.  
"Tell me. You can trust me, Gil! I'm your friend!"

"…Fine…."  
That was it. He had said it, promised he would. So, now he really had to do it. Those words had to be spoken out of him, now didn't it? He was starting to regret it, now. What if-

"Okay! Finally! Who?" Oz's smile, filled with glee never disappearing. He just couldn't wait! But, If it wasn't Ada, who could it be? Maybe…it was somebody he didn't know….perhaps someone he met during the time Oz was in the Abyss? There was a lot of time that past….

Gilbert's deep breath jerked Oz's head up as he watched Gilbert turn back around.  
Nightray felt his cheeks burn as he failed at holding another gulp in, once again.  
"P-please….don't be mad…"  
"Ha! I won't! I promise! Gil, I'm your friend, it's okay!"  
Nightray's heart thumped against his ribcage, increasing his scarlet cheeks. He was going to do it…right now. He can't turn back…at all.

"Oz…I love…you"

Now, it was Oz's turn for him to blush and for his heart to thump. He didn't hear it correctly, did he? "W-What?" He had to ask! Gilbert couldn't of said that he loved…!  
Then, his mind went back to the man in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry….Oz…I'm stupid…I should of known…sorry…"

When Oz had heard those words he took them in and listened. Gilbert was apologizing…for confessing who he loved. Why? No..that-he shouldn't do that!

"G-Gilbert! No! It's o-okay! I told you to. I-It's just…I think I'm in love with Alice…not.." He couldn't finish when he had heard Gilbert's heavy sigh. This probably hurt him more than anything! He wanted to help his friend with is love! But…how could he…if…it was him. Then, he got second thoughts. Maybe he didn't love Alice? Could he really love Gilbert? No! Gilbert was his best friend, not a lover! He couldn't! I-It would be a very new thing to him. Maybe he could?

"Hey Gil!"

"I'm really sorry…I'll just….go."  
Then, those were the last words spoken from the raven before he had turned around to go. But…"No Gil! I-I think….maybe…yes…" Then, that voice stopped him on his tracks once again.

"What do you mean?"

Oz's blush was deepened with a perfect bright red. He was really going to say it! Maybe he could just try it out? Does he really have feelings for him…?

"P-please….We could go…on…a date."

That voice always was the perfect voice to hear but, what the voice had said…to him…was holy. It wasn't his mind…playing a dumb trick on him, yes? It was true.  
He blushed once again, but not as much as the blonde's. He turned around just to see Oz's head down to the ground, hiding his embarrassment.

"What?"  
"You heard me! I want to go on a date with Gil!" The embarrassment took over and had made him yell. If only he knew that it was just a whisper to the man.  
"Y-you.."  
"Yes,,,Gil."  
He is not dreaming! He can't be, right? This is really happening! Master had said it….to him….A servant didn't deserve this…at all. But…his master said….he wanted to. So..then…  
"Gil! Answer me!"  
"U-uh..yes, master."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
**Hello~! The next chapter will be about there lovely date! :DD I can't wait! Thank you for reading! Reviews are very appreciated! ~(^_^)~**

*~Yukina~*


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful

Today was the day. Today was the day. Today was the day. Gilbert couldn't sleep last night at all, his smile never even slid down to a frown.. He spent so long thinking about his master for so many years, and they were dating! Yes, dating. It was strange, yes. He loved his master very, very deeply, but he hadn't known his master had loved him back. This was Oz. The one that he dreamt about, one that he cared for, and one that he would die for. This had to be love, yes?

His mind went back to the reality. Could Oz, have told Break or the others about this? What in the world! He would be teased by Xerxes, murdered by Alice, or Sharon could…..? He didn't know, but he did not want to find out at all.

His sea weed hair covered his face as he sat up, unsure of what the day had to come for him. Oz had told him that he wanted to leave around 9:00 A.M. They were going to this restaurant to eat breakfast . And, yes, so many thoughts and questions jumbled into his mind and fumbled with his confusion. But, it wasn't time to sort them out, no, he had to get ready for this and prepare.

Therefore, he stood up on his feet, releasing a small sigh before going over to his closet and choosing his pick of clothes. He wore his white shirt with his black pants and black overcoat. The usual. Then, he decided it was time to walk out the door and into the living room.

Before, he could even set eyes on the next room he was attacked by a giggling Oz, who had failed to hide his oh so obvious crimson blush. But, their faces matched, well, at least a little. Nightray tilted his head down to see his cute master hugging him tight. That was when a smile crept on his pink face.

"O-Oz….A-Are you…Okay?"  
The only answer was a nod and an unreadable mumble.

"Gilbert….Are you ready?"  
"Yes…."

Oz had jolted out of the hug and ran into the living room, making Gilbert follow.  
That was when Gilbert's face turned the darkest shade of red. Sharon, Xerxes, and Alice were standing there. All with different expressions, of course. Xerxes with a smirk, Sharon with a tight grin and lastly, Alice with her usual angry face.

"hmmmm…..YOU STUPID SEAWEED HEAD. How dare you steal my manservant-"  
"A-Alice….Calm down….I-It's Okay..heh heh."  
Nightray focused on the nervous of Oz, disregarding the words of Alice. His cheeks were very pink as he rubbed the back of his hair. He was beautiful. And, of course….there goes his mind again….He needs to focus! Did Oz tell them that-  
NO! He- WHY? He should of told him that he wanted to keep it a secret! This is horrible! He wanted to leave and never be seen again.  
"U-Uhm…" Was all that Gilbert could mumble before Xerxes spoke up. "Well…Good morning, Gilbert! I was just wondering why Oz got us all gathered here….he said he wanted to announce something…but we had to wait on you, was also said. So, Oz? Tell us."

And, as the word, 'announce' came out of the ivory-haired man's mouth Gilbert had thought he had chocked, causing the blush that was on his face deepen even more.  
And, Oz, he, well, he just smiled trying his best to disregard his own blush before he spoke, "Yes…Uhm…Well today. Gil and I were suppose to…suppose t-to…go to the restaurant down the..the…street." He finished with a smile to clear the awkwardness and forget the wideness of Gilbert's eyes he saw.

Well, least the blonde didn't say, 'date' right? So everything is fine? Nightay let out a sigh of relief. "Oz…Then, are you ready?" He said before Break could even tease him. "Oh, No! I'm coming too!" Alice screamed, damaging her vocals as Shalon patted her back and whispered relaxing words into her ear.

"Yes…Gil…but…I wanted to tell them.."  
"O-Oz… What, Tell them what?"  
"You know…"

As Shalon guided Alice into her room Xerxes gave a smirk at the blushing Raven.  
"Well…they left…Break?"  
"Hmm..What is it Oz-kun?" Xerxes moved his gaze to the blonde and smiled as creepy as he could, of course sending chills through Oz's spine.

"Goodbye. Gil and I will be uhmm…leaving…Okay? Can you tell Alice that I will be back soon?"

Nightray gave another sigh. When will they be leaving? This was taking forever! He just wanted to go but then again he had a very frightening, nervous feeling.

"Well…Oz-Kun, Alice, Shalon, and I were just about to leave if you want you can you you know..ah..spend your lovely date here." Then that smirk reappeared on the red lips of the man's.

"W-What? No..Oz and…I W-We aren't! STOP IT, XERXES!"  
Nightray was about to explode with full embarrassment. He had said it! He knows! Oh…gosh,…..This is a very crappy day! That damn break. Then a sigh left him as he headed out to leave.

But, a hand had latched on his wrist, causing him to turn around, failing at not tripping a little. It was his beautiful Master who stared into his eyes with that look that made his heart beat louder than usual.

"Gilbert…It's Okay…Please? Can we tell him?"  
"O-Oz…"  
"Please?"  
"Of course, anything for you, master."  
"It's Oz."

With those words Oz turned around to see Break's smirk still shown on his lips.

"Yes…Break. Thank you. We can have our date here."

Break was nice enough to make them breakfast and place it out side on the table in front of both Gilbert and Oz, who were both felt very awkward and nervous. Oz's heart felt as if it was going to thump out of his chest for goodness sake! Why does he feel this? Could that be the feeling of….love? He felt worried, but why? Is Gilbert going through these feelings, like him?

"Well…I best be off….Have fun you two cuties!" Xerxes giggled as he skipped on off to his exit.

And, that was when both of them gulped on sync with each other, realizing it only made their blushes brighten.

"These pancakes look good." Oz stated as he stared intensely at his plate in front of him, he did feel uncomfortable being under Gilbert's eyes. They were best friends and it felt very weird being on a date. But, Oz will try it out.

"Oz…" Then his head jerked up too abruptly, damaging his neck.  
"Y-Yes?" Oh Gosh! Why is he stuttering now? He seemed more nervous then Gil!

"U-Uh…You…"  
"Yes…?" Oh Dammit just give the man some time and let him talk!  
"Y-You look….good…today…"  
His blush went to pink to full blown crimson at once while his heart kept thuming to loud. He wanted to say something nice to Gilbert like that too, but could he do it without the stuttering….?  
"T-thank you…Gil….You seem really flirty today…heh."  
There! He had done that good! Cleaared the feeling with a joke and a side of laughter! Everything felt much better now.  
"N-No! I-I just…w-was…"  
That was when a smile appeared on Vessailus' face. Finally, it felt normal. Just him and his overly nervous Gil!  
"It's okay, Gil! I think the same of you…You look really good today too!" He spoke what he felt with a pink shade patted on his cheeks.

Gilbert blushed once again that day before he started to eat his pancake and Oz followed. Now, both of them was so quiet the whole time until they were fully done eating their breakfast. "Well…thank you, Gil. I had fun~ " But, there was no reply from the other male, which made him even more nervous. Nightray had his eyes on Vessailus, gaping at him with silence. "G-Gil…?" Then before he knew it Gilbert had tackled him in a sweet tight hug.

"I-I….love….you.."

"Haha! I love you too, G-Gil."

**Thank you for reading…I might make another chapter but I do not really know~! ^_^ ~YUKINA**


End file.
